


Trojan

by winchestersgotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim, BAMF Women, Badass Tim, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bottom Tim Drake, Dropping in some blacklist characters because I love them, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Good Slade Wilson, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Languages, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Roy Harper, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Starting Over, Tim Drake-centric, Topping from the Bottom, Uncle Slade, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Tension, Well he's good to Tim and his team, he's just done with this family, not in front of the kid tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersgotham/pseuds/winchestersgotham
Summary: A mission in Slovakia proved that the safety of his children was not Batman’s priority, at least that’s what Tim thinks. After falling off the side of a hill and left stranded, a half frozen Tim was founded by ‘Eko Rogue’, a covert kill squad and it’s then he becomes ‘Trojan’. A lot has happened since then; he’s an expert marksman and tactician and is in a very happy relationship with Jason. He was doing okay for the most part until a mission in Gotham presents a can of worms he was not ready to open.OrHow Tim Drake Got His Groove Back by becoming an assassin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Valletta, Malta. February 16, 2016**

**••~••~••**

Tim surveyed the conference room around him, eyeing all the faces and tracking the very little movement. The air was foul with the scent of sweat, blood and urine and the leather chairs and wooden tables were stained with it, clung to it like a parasite to a host. Luckily, Tim was only covered in his own sweat and minimal blood as well as the blood of his assigned targets. He watched his partner and best friend, Rozalie, as she took her poison tipped knife and brutally slit the last target’s neck, the crimson liquid splattered like spilt paint on her face, hair, suit as well as the wall behind her.

Is he really getting giddy just watching his best friend fillet child traffickers? Yes, he is.

Does he care? No, not really.

“Trojan?”

“Yes?” He focused on her, she’s standing with her bloodied hands on her hips, her dreads had pulled out of the bun due to her fighting, the locs matted with blood with her dark skin not far off.

“Get out of your head."

“Habit.” He shrugged unapologetically, making her laugh.

Rozalie eyes him and shakes her head as she thinks about how they’ll be spending their evening with a comb and conditioner to get the blood out of each other’s hair, mostly Tim's though as a comb would be useless in her hair. 

“Trojan, Nightshade; Report!” The voice of their superior chimed in on their comm.

“Targets terminated, the relevant intel is currently being downloaded by Malware and Azrael and Kage is extracting the necessary hard files." Tim supplied.

"Injury report?"

Nothi-”

“Trojan dislocated a finger.” The Haitian/Jamaican jumped in, causing the other assassin to glare at her.

“Traitor!” Tim huffed.

“Isn’t that what we kind of do for a living?” The question was rhetorical, her smile brightening when she saw Tim's callous demeanor crack

“Alright, you two.” Their superior’s voice was much softer now. “Rinse off on the jet and then come back to base and get some rest, you’ve earned it.”

“You got it, dad.”

“Sure thing, pops.”

“You fuckers need to quit doing that, I’m gonna break out in hives. Over and out.”

The assassins chuckled as they made their way back to the jet, Tim inching closer to Rozalie as they exited the deliberately decrepit shack.

Nightshade eyed him suspiciouslybefore stepping away. “I’m not hugging you while we’re covered in blood, we’re not in that kind of relationship.”

“Oh, come on.” Tim whined as he helped her up into the jet. “Jason and I did it about two months ago and I’m pretty sure you and Roy did it before.”

“Timmy, you’re horny and tired. Go call Jason and rub one out.”

The assassin scoffed before he started peeling himself out his suit. “No I’m not."

Roze hummed before letting her fingers graze his erection, smiling maliciously when he shuddered. “Go shower, Timmy. I'll come rinse your hair as much as I can in a minute."

Tim scoffed as she watched her idly pick up a magazine watching as she pointedly kept her eyes on the black words and glossy pictures as her partner strips down. Though, why she looks away is beyond him because whenever one of them strips, they 'gas each other up' as Roy puts it.

“Ahem?”

Roze’s whiskey brown eyes lifts from the page to connect with Tim's mischievous glass blue ones. "What?"

“Don’t 'what' me, aren't you going to gas me up and tell me how hot I am?” He joked as he crosses his arms across his peaches and cream colored chest.

“You already know how hot you are pretty boy, I liked it better when you used to blush at compliments.” A bitter smile pulled at Tim's lips as she said this, wiping away the playful smirk.

“That Tim Drake was left to freeze to death in Slovakia.”

“Don’t give me that shit, when Jason told you that he missed eating you out on the phone two nights ago, you turned as red as that turtleneck boss man gave you.”

Rozalie stood up and began to unzip her stealth suit, heading for the lavatory opposite Tim. “Don’t lie to me with your dick hanging out.” Tim fought down his blush, but knows he failed when Rozalie’s eyes shone with triumph.

“Ha!”

“Damn it,” Tim stomped his foot. “Why do you three love to tease me?”

“ 'Cause Jason thinks you're so gorgeous when you’re all worked up and you kinda make it easy.” She giggled.

“What is it this time?”

“It wiggled when you stomped your foot.” She broke out into a fit of laughter as Tim went to the bathroom.

My best friend and partner is a child,” He eyed her as he pulled the shower curtain back. “Are you coming?”

“Sure,” She sauntered over to him in her bra and panties. “Gotta try and get most of the blood out, somehow.” Leaning against the shower walls, she waits for his royal highness to find his preferred temperature setting before she can begin to at least get rid of some of the blood.

“Hurry, hacker boy," She rushed. "Remember I still need to pop your finger back into place.”

“Huh,” Tim wiggled his dislocated left middle finger, not even wincing. “I honestly forgot about it.”

“Siwo myèl, you forgot you had a shadow once.” (Honey)

“I was drunk.” He defended as they both stepped in the shower.

“Not drunk enough to give Jay a lap dance so he would suck your dick.” The male assassin grunted as he turned the water on, the cold spray heating instantly and already turning his skin a faint pink.

“Do you remember every embarrassing thing I’ve done?”

“We have an album.”

***********

**Eko Rogue Base. Braşov, Romania. February 16, 2016.**

The jet had landed about three hours ago and since then, Rozalie and Tim had properly showered, ate and had a mission report. Upon returning to their quarters, Tim had fallen asleep as he laid his head on Roza’s lap, his legs tucked up as her fingers combed through his inky black hair. She would wake him soon so that he would be more comfortable.

She herself was in and out of sleep when her phone vibrated. Stretching a little, she grabbed it from off the nightstand, grinning like a fool when she saw Roy’s name along with an alarming amount of emojis behind it.

 _Roy: He passed out as soon as we hit the bed._ He had attached a photo of Jason sleeping.

 _Roze: Same._ She sent a picture of Tim.

The two lovers texted back and forth about their respective missions and if Jason or Tim’s nightmares as well as their own had been rearing its ugly head recently. Since she’s been texting, Tim had been stirring and murmuring occasionally, only seeming to calm down whenever Roze would card her fingers through his hair or run them along his skin and he’d snuggle up to her to burrow in her warmth as she tends to run hot.

After saying goodbye to Roy with an obscene amount of kissing sounds, Rozalie switched the lamp off and repositioned herself so that she was spooning Tim, and with his face buried in her neck, she was able to hear the first rattled gasp and soft whimper he let out. Kissing his hair, she pulled him closer, preparing herself to comfort him after the nightmare she knew was coming, took its toll.


	2. Chapter 2

Freezing.

Frigid.

Numb.

“BATMAN!” He screamed as he stared up into the sky, white puffs of air left his mouth in disjointed wisps. His fingers were so cold and stiff that they were beginning to go numb, he could barely feel it as he struggled to keep his hold on the snow capped hill.

“BATMAN!” Screaming his throat raw, his eyes flickered wildly to the top of the hill where he last saw the billowing of the Dark Knight’s cape.

His limbs began to quiver as the felt the hill began to crumble. “Bruce.” He whispered, desperately this time. The hill was coming down fast and hard.

“Do your job, Red Robin. You’re on your own here.”

“I can’t hold on much longer.” He whimpered, the frigid temperature weakening his arms and legs so much that he couldn’t try and hoist himself up.

A loud ‘CRACK’ and Tim could only watch as the hill began to split down the middle, the quaking causing him to lose his grip on the jagged rocks. Tim didn’t even have time to draw in a breath as he felt the wind being knocked out of him as he began to plummet to the ground. The wind was thick and cold, it sliced as he continued to fall, the name still on his lips. There was still a chance he would come.

“BRUCE!”

All of a sudden, his body began to shake, a voice filtering through his mind.

"...lease wake up!”

“Hmm?”

“Timmy!” The voice was louder; persistent, familiar, soft, yet adamant.

Rozie.

He forced his eyes open to see the worried face of his best friend peering at him, he shot up into a sitting position when he registered she was cradling her cheek. “Holy shit, Roze.” He reached for her and the assassin crawled into his arms, wincing lightly when the cold pads of his fingers brushed at her throbbing right cheek. “I’m so s-”

Rozalie, being the mature young woman she is, stuck her fingers in her ear and then sang, “La la la la, I’m not listening!”

Tim laughed heartily, swallowing down his guilt as he wiped away the sweat from his face before rising from the bed. “Fine, at least let me put something on it.”

At her nod, Tim fetched the tube of Arnica, gingerly applying it and then washed his hands after before climbing back into the bed and pulling Rozalie closer so her head was resting on his chest. She won’t ask him about his dream, she knows better than that. The last time she did, Tim shut her and their boys out for a while and even though it drove them crazy, they respected his wishes; though they wanted nothing more than to hold him and smother him with hugs.

“Can we talk about our boyfriends, I miss them?”

“Sure, do you want me to start?” Her lips brushed his skin when she spoke and it sent a warm rush down his spine.

He and Rozalie became thick as thieves when Tim decided to open up to her and the rest of the team and to this day it still shocks them how the two have never dated despite their closeness.

“Yeah.”

Anything to get me out of my head was the unspoken additive. “Jason has a waistline that was snatched by the Gods and boy can he use it.” He began, making the toxi-genetic snort in agreement. Of course, the four have slept together. If he really lets his mind wander, he could still feel the rocking of Jason’s hips as the older man thrusts up into him, the figure eight motions he always does leaves Tim a keening mess as Jason’s flushed, red cockhead always knew which spot to hit just enough to make Tim scream and claw at his back with him hissing at the sting of dragging nails.

“I love Roy’s hands.” The Rastafarian supplied and Tim hums in acknowledgment, blinking heavily as he feels the throes of sleep creep up again. The two couples have spent multiple nights together, they're all so in tune with one an another, making Tim and Roze’s teammates tease them about whether or not they'll all end up together.

Back to Roy.

The archer’s hands were a thing of beauty, with a few scars running up and down each arm, along with his muscles and full sleeve tattoo on his left arm. It was easy to see how hard he worked; if the calluses weren’t enough to go on. Rozalie always damn near purrs whenever Roy’s slender fingers would comb through her hair or let the rough pads of his fingertips trace her skin, leaving a splattering of goosebumps in its wake. When she’d start to squirm, the redhead would use his large hand to hold her down and she would always go pliant under them or she would deliberately do it again just so he would as well. They were also inventing hands as Roy would always be creating new gadgets and those very same hands would become slick with grease and more often than not, she, Tim and Jason would have to prevent him from touching his face. Roy was definitely good with his hands.

“My turn again.” Tim's voice was beginning to slur due to him about to doze off. “I love when Jay is genuinely happy, his smile is amazing and I’m lucky that we’re the some of the few who get to see it.“

And so it went on until the two were interrupted by a knock on the door as well as the familiar sounds of claws scratching against wood.

"Come in." Tim permitted and seconds later, their boss, Ruslan Zemo walked in, two Caucasian Shepherd dogs right behind him; one with black fur and a white underbelly, the other with all dark brown fur, both males.

Ruslan Zemo rebuilt Eko Rogue in 2001 after its 1996 collapse, welcoming Roze and Ana in the year 2010, who later became his first field agents in the year 2011. Tim followed after the year 2013 and then Wiki, Terry, Jean Paul and Zhora in the following years leading up to the current year of 2017.

"I heard screaming." Trained green eyes took in the two, he knew what to look for and they narrowed when they took in Tim's haggard appearance and the bruise blossoming on Rozie's cheek.

The two friends hadn't moved from their position, waiting for him to make a move.  
"Move over." He kicked off his slippers as the two obliged before crawling into the newly empty space in the middle of the two, Tim and Rozalie immediately pressing themselves against his side.

Shiro and Ragnar taking that as their cue to join in, greeted their masters with slobbery kisses, the large bed hardly creaking when the extra 400 pounds were added. The bed had to be reinforced to accommodate the two gigantic, full grown dogs. Much like all the aforementioned agents, Ragnar and Shiro were rescued and revitalized. Tim and Roze found them during a mission at an organization that was known for mutating animals and then injecting them with alien DNA. Luckily, the dogs were newborns at the time and hadn't undergone any testing yet, the same could not be said for their mother.

"Talk to me." Ruslan commanded lightly, his arms that were around their bodies squeezing gently.

"Nightmare." Tim croaked, his breath tickling the man's right ear and the tiny wisps of black hair at the tip of it.

A sound of sympathy and then the man turned to bury his face in Tim's hair, hushing him quietly when he felt the wetness of the young man's tears on his neck. Rozalie stayed quiet, knowing the support he desires right now needs to come from a competent father figure.  
  
"Wanna talk about it this time?" The dark skinned man prodded cautiously.

"Not this time." He rejected before sitting up and shaking his head, strands of inky black hair escaping his ponytail to fall down and curtain his tinted topaz, blue eyes. "How was Zhora's intel gathering mission in Bosnia?"

Ruslan and Rozalie let out twin groans, prompting the two lazing dogs to whine.

"Real mature, you two." Tim rolled his eyes.

"You know we should just add master deflector to your list of abilities." Rozalie huffed.

"That comeback was as weak as my father's pull out game." Their superior snorted.

Tim and Rozalie burst out laughing.  
"What the fuck was that, how do you even know what that means?"

"I'm thirty-seven, not a senior citizen." The man huffed before adding, "And Terry taught me. I'm lit, fam."

"Someone stop him." Rozalie collapsed dramatically on the floor, both dogs seizing the opportunity to sniff at their female human.

Ruslan chuckled fondly before rising from the bed to put his slippers back on. "Meet us in the common room in fifteen, the details of the new mission came in and I'd like to start fleshing it out as soon as possible."

It was the younger agents' turn to groan. "We just came off a mission."

"Justice never takes a holiday." He left the room with that parting shot.

Ruslan, Roze and Ana first came across Tim in Slovakia, he was bleeding out on the snow covered ground in a mountain range, he had been incoherent and nearly frozen, but weakly tried to fight back when they began to help him to their jet. After he had been healed, he shut in on himself, would answer no questions and had been as cold as the day they found him; he never tried to leave, however. Nobody was holding him captive and made sure to tell him that he could leave whenever he wanted to, with the promise that he would keep the location of the division and its work a secret.

He chose to stay. Tim Drake was sad and he was hurting, Ruslan and his only two agents at the time had already cemented a bond. Granted, the two females were already close as they had already met in the past while working on separate endeavors. They had welcomed Tim with open arms and let him open up on his own volition and he did but with him, old habits die hard.

******

Eko Rogue's seven primary agents are all gathered in the common room, perched on chairs with their superior back in 'top boss' mode as he regarded them all with grim faces. He got a chance to look at the mission's debriefing packet and he was not pleased with what he found and he knew none of his children would be either.

"I don't like that look." Wiki frowned. "What's the damage?" Her normally low and airy voice was so pleasing to hear, but now, loaded with displeasure, it was a bit off putting.

"I read through our next mission with the others."

"Okay," Jean Paul arched a blond eyebrow in skepticism. "You still look constipated, what's the problem?"

Ruslan met each and every pair of eyes probing him as he slowly strung out his next sentence. "After fifty years, Grandeur has risen from the woodwork and has already found a city to continue their work and our sources have informed us that they have already started."

The reactions received were what he expected.

Anger.

Fear.

Determination.

Confusion.

"Right under our noses," Tim snapped.

"How?"

"Grandeur is an organization that has been around long before my father even thought of Eko Rogue, they know how to play their game, we just have to play it better. If they didn't want to pop up on the radar, then they wouldn't have."

Tim's voice dipped in thought, eyes that could temper steel were focused on the man in front of him. "They wanted us to be found, to draw us out."

"Precisely."

Rozalie straightened up. "Grandeur knows about us as much as we know about them." She wasn't asking.

"It's been confirmed."

"Which means they know how we operate," Ana picked up and the others knew her well enough to figure out the question hidden in between that statement.

Ruslan knew better than to lie to his team, to his family. "Yes, they know how we operate in terms of our strategy and how we handle our field expeditions. However, they know nothing about anyone of you; Tim, Jean-Paul and yourself made sure of that Ana. All your records are sealed shut, the only ones who can access them are sitting in this room. Take a breather."

His team allowed themselves to relax at this information, the impending mission was still heavy on their shoulders.

"Where are they and who are the agents being deployed?" Jean Paul rushed, his impatience shining through.

Ruslan's face soured deeper, putting them more on edge.

"Boss man?" Tim pushed.

"I'll tell you who is being deployed first." He purposely made sure his gaze lingered on all of them. "My successor and the other main agent is Terry."

Said successor stiffened as the others voiced their protest, out of protection for their family members and not out of envy.

Ruslan's successor silenced them with a withering gaze, before it softened on the other agent selected. "Whataya say T, ready for us to kick ass together again?"

The blinding, white smile he flashed with a hint of virulence was response enough.

"Where will they be going?" Zhora pressed, flicking her drying hair over her shoulder. The more he stalled, the more nervous they got.

With a weighted sigh, the oldest man ground out. "Gotham City."

"Over my dead body!" Tim sprang up, eyes blazing. "Like Hell you're sending anyone there." His heart imitated a Jonkunno drum beat as his mind raced.

"I'd protect her with my life," Terry looked a tad hurt. "You know that."

Tim breathed out, trying to shake the feeling that his ribs were tightening in on his lungs and let himself smile. "I know that, Terry. I meant the both of you."

Tim told them all about him being Robin and Red Robin, told them about Gotham and the others but leaving out their identities in the process. This was not something he would wish on his enemy, but knew it had to be done.

"Why?" He looked up at the man. "Why not choose me?"

"After telling me what that place is like and your experiences with the people there, I wasn't about to let you go through something like that again." Ruslan hissed.

"I would've gone through it a second time just so they wouldn't have to go through it a first."

"You think me or anyone else would have let you go?" Rozalie turned to him, expression incredulous. "We would have jumped at the chance to prevent you from going and you know this." She clipped and murmurs of agreement from the others followed.

She ruffled his hair before standing up to address the team. "Okay, it's clear that this is going nowhere but Grandeur must be stopped. So, new plan. Tim knows Gotham better than anyone of us and it's clear he's not backing down so he's coming." She paused, but nobody said anything, knowing there's always a method to her madness.

"Instead of it being just him and I, all of us will go to signify strength in numbers and since they know our field expeditions, we'll have the element of surprise in that aspect as we've never had a mission where all of us are on the field. In terms of strategizing for our missions, we have no choice but to change them now and do our planing step by step this time to avoid being compromised."

"Spoken like a true successor." Ruslan smiled at the young woman. "Is everyone on board with this?"

"I said I'd never let you get hurt," Tim stood up. "I'm in."

"We stick together." Terry stood up.

Zhora rose to her feet. "I'm not passing up the chance to kick ass as a family."

"United we stand." Jean Paul stood up too.

"We protect our own." Wiki smiled.

"I probably won't live to see forty, so why the Hell not? I'm in."

"The full briefing will be tomorrow," Ruslan informed them, looking at his team with something akin to pride. "Then you get deployed in two weeks after accommodations and other preparations are made."

The heaviness of the situation finally settles in with Tim and the inevitable facing of his past sinks down on him like a stone.

There goes that Jonkunno drum beat again, only this time; somebody added cymbals.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The team of primary agents spent the next few days going over a whole new field approach and with the aforementioned decision of baby steps, it was quite easier and they were just about done.

"Okay, what do we have so far?" Wiki spoke with her head in Terry's lap, the tall boy looping random strands of her dark brown hair around his finger.

"Slade was able to locate a primary base and usually, we would have gone in there fists o' fury and guns blazing, but-" Tim responded, his shoulders high with tension and circles under his eyes dark due to minimal sleep or lack thereof.

"We can't." Jean finished for him. "We gotta keep our heads down and work quietly."

"Bingo." Tim winked.

"So what did you and soon-to-be boss lady find out?" Ana questioned as she cleaned her arrows, dark brown eyes focused on getting rubble from the grooves. Roy had been excited when he found out there was an archer on the team, Ana had gushed when she found out Tim was close with Arsenal and now the two have little sessions whenever Roy and Jason stop by.

"Their base of operation is located in Gotham Preserve and they have a few smaller bases scattered around the entire city, all constructed under deep discreet conditions."

"Meaning?" Zhora asked from her resident spot on the carpeted floor, she had been rubbing a very pleased Shiro, his low rumbles filling the room.

"Meaning that you won't find it if you don't know what you're looking for and they bought that small area in Gotham Preserve, which makes it private property." Roze answered.

"Where are we staying?" Jean looked up from his laptop over the rim of his glasses. He's taking notes to save on an iron clad secure line.

"You know that when it's two a mission we stay in separate locations to not raise suspicion but this is Grandeur and they're in Gotham, I'm not risking anything. We're staying together." Tim's eyes flashed with anger before his face fell in exhaustion.

Roze reaches out and brushes her fingers across Tim's cheek, smiling softly when she succeeded in getting the usual brightness back in his eyes, even if it's just a flicker. "The bosses succeeded in getting us a very low profile but still sweet looking space in my opinion and we all know to thank uncle  Raymond for that. Apparently it was a really old safe house he had from back in the day and it's been revamped so everyone gets a room for themself if they want, which was a waste in my opinion." She shrugs. "But when we get there, we'll discuss our next plan of action."

"We have to got to be the only team in the world that likes to sleep in a puppy pile." Terry rolls his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't love having us pressed up against you." Jean Paul batted his eyelashes playfully, making the other boy snort loudly and Wiki giggles quietly at the blush he ducks his head to hide.

"We'll he's not wrong," Tim admits. "But, it's there for when we need space and it's got a private garage for our motorcycles, which you can all take, but we'll only take three cars. There's also a safehouse for each and every one of us scattered somewhere in the city, so on the off chance that we've been found out, they won't all see us coming and going from our main base.

"I vote we take Tim, mine and Terry's car," Ana's hand shot up. "Especially since Terry got the cloaking device on his."

"Will my room have an Xbox in it?" A voice yawned from the doorway and they all turned to look at their youngest teammate and family member, Tai Minh.

"What are you doing up?" Zhora raised a brow at the Asian boy as he moved to go curl up on the couch.

"Well, I heard Jean and Terry flirting again and then realized you were going over mission details without me and I didn't wanna make you have to repeat it."

"Okay, so you got all that, right?"

"I did." The young boy answered.

"And are you sure you wanna come with us to Gotham?" Tim shot him a nervous look.

"I do. With all of you going away for a shit long time, I'll practically be by myself."

Terry sighed. "We just don't want you to get hurt, you know that."

"And, language." Jean Paul reprimanded before going back to typing.

Tai snorted. "Sorry, mom."

"You're a little fuck head, did you know that, lantern boy?"

"You're the one giving me flack for cursing, then curses after." He giggles.

"Guys, cut it out." Tim silences them.

Tai was the very last recruit to the team and a Green Lantern. He was the grandson of a late green lantern who had given him her jade ring before she died, with Tai being unaware of what it was at the time. She had been his guardian and having nobody else to turn to made him a target. Ruslan had found him when he went to Japan and had taken him under his wing. The others welcomed him and is very protective of him and vice versa. He goes on his fair share of missions too, but never alone.

"Everyone okay with that?" Roze checked and after getting confirmation, she dismissed them.

"And for fuck's sake, guys," She added as an afterthought. "Get some sleep."

There was a bout of grumbling and the Haitian wasn't even sure if they were going to listen to her or not, with this team and its insomnia; probably not.

"Wait!" Ana halted her movements when she just remembered a glaring factor. The Romanian spun around, face dark as she asked. "What about Gotham's Belfry, will we run into them for this thing?"

Tim froze. "L-like Rozie said, you won't find it if you don't know what you're looking for." He forced out. "And if there's a chance they did, we take over because they don't know what they're up against and B-bat's 'no kill rule' won't fly. We won't have anyone else suffering because he thinks the world is black and white."

"Ti-" Terry starts towards him but the other boy chokes out a sob before storming away.

"Rest up, guys." Rozalie tries to smile, but is pretty sure it comes out as a grimace.

"I'll go call our boys and we'll reform the triple threat."

"Alright. Speaking of, will The Red Hood and Arsenal be giving us an escort?" Tai's face brightened. He idolizes Jason and Roy and treats them the same way he treats the others. Not to mention, they both got a soft spot for the kid.

Jean Paul interjected with a snort. "Now that's just asking for trouble. It would've been hot as fuck, though." The blonde accepts Rozie's high-5 with a grin before walking away, grabbing Tai and giving him a noogie on the way out.

"He's our Tim, he'll be fine." Zhora gives her sister a reassuring smile before leaving. Roze's shoulders slump as she makes her way to the training deck where she knows he'll be.

Upon reaching, she saw Tim beating the shit out of a mechanized training bot, angry tears streaming down his face. The young woman's face crumpled at the sight before flicking a switch to deactivate the bot and then walking over to her distressed friend. His shirt was discarded, his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his fingers were clenched in the brass knuckles he was wearing while clutching his staff; something he couldn't quite part with from the old days.

"o, ou bèl ti gason." She choked out and Tim shook vehemently before falling into her outstretched arms, his loud sobs filling the room and his convulsing jolting his best friend. (Oh, you beautiful boy)

Roze let Tim cling to her as he cried, his tears soaking her top as she carded her fingers through his hair, careful not to free it from its confines.

"Am I s-s-self-f-ish for not wanting to go back?"

Rozalie pulled him down so they could sit on the padded floors, Tim's long legs curled up so he could burrow himself neatly between her spread legs and wind his arms around her. She kissed his forehead before tutting. "No kiddo, you're not selfish. You're just not ready to revisit that part of your life and we know that. Your health; physically and mentally means a lot more to us."

"I know and I love you all for it, but Grandeur needs to be stopped. I can be a big boy and do this but I can't promise that I won't cry again."

"We're all here for support when you do. However, I must say that this is a big step up from you being emotionally stunted."

Tim wiggled his way out of her arms before pulling her to him, she was pressed flushed against his chest, at a slightly awkward angle as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you for taking a chance on me."

"Put your bitch tears away Tim, I've always got your back."

Footsteps approached and they both chuckled quietly when they heard Ruslan snort jokingly. "Put your man pain away Tim, we need to talk."

The two sat up and turned to face the man who gracefully sank to the floor to sit with his legs crossed.

"This team needs a medal for insensitivity." Tim rakes a hand through his hair, opting to leave it out. "What's up, pops?"

"I've already had the 'be safe' 'dad' talk with everyone and I'm giving it to you both at the same time because you two are a package deal."

The two nudged each other playfully before turning to their father figure.

"I just want you to know that I, in no way had any intention to hurt you by springing this mission up on you and I would like to apologize for being part of the reason you might have to confront a past you're clearly not ready to face."

Their superior's face had gone soft with guilt.

"No!" Tim snapped. "Come on, old man. Don't do that. We've been searching for Grandeur for years and we finally have them and I don't know about you all but I would rather deal with the past than let people suffer in the future at the hands of these people." The young man hoarsed out honestly, feeling his throat close up with emotion. Man, he's just really letting his tears go today. Well at least he's being vulnerable around the people who've earned that level of trust.

"Spoken like a true Rogue." The man reached forward to hug him as well as pulling in a grinning Roze. "You're all my children, no matter the ways I've seen you grow up and all a father wants is for his children to be safe. I know you can all protect yourselves and can damn well protect each other, but I give you my word when I tell you that I would protect you all with my life. I've fought for you since the day you all walked in here and I will fight for you 'til I no longer can." The dark skinned man gave them a wobbly, genuine smile, green eyes filled with unshed tears and bright with love.

"Aw!" The two crooned before tackling him to the floor in a hug, Rozalie peppering his face with kisses while Tim pressed a wet kiss to his cheek before squeezing the life out of him.

"Intercom, on." Tim commanded and waited for the 'beep' before he yelled out, "Yo, guys. Puppy pile!"

Ruslan let out several swear words in his native tongue when he heard hurried footsteps and paws thudding against the floor. After halfheartedly struggling against the two for a few seconds, he gave up and sagged to accept his fate. "You both suck."

"That's true."

"Where's the lie?"

"Incoming!" Zhora shouted, leading the others as she ran and then literally dived on the three. There was muffled laughter, swearing and groans of pain as they all settled in. Ragnar and Shiro only rested the top halves of their large bodies on the bunch and woofed in excitement, tails wagging when Tai sprawled out on their backs.

"I love you, guys." Ruslan's voice went soft with fondness. "You're my greatest accomplishment."

"We love you too, pops."

"Back atcha, big guy."

"Aw, boss man. You big sap."

Shiro yipped.

"Yes, Shiro; I love you both too."

"Tim, Roze?" Wiki called down to them as they were resting comfortably near the bottom.

"Yeah?"

"What's up, Trigger finger?"

"I'm gonna be nosy and ask, what did Jason and Roy say when you told them you were going to Gotham?"

The two shared a wild look.  
"Uh?"

Jean Paul sniggered. "You fuckers haven't told them yet?"

"For gosh sake, watch your language."

"Screw you, lantern boy."

"Is having Terry rubbing up against you making your comeback game weak?"

"Tai!"

"Watch your fucking mouth young man."

"This family gives me whiplash."

"You two seriously need to tell Roy and Jason and I hope they withhold sex."

"Dude," Ana reached out to wack Tai on the head. "You're like four, what do you hell do you know about sex?"

The boy snorted. "I'm surrounded by young adults that ooze sex innuendos and says at least two curse words every other sentence, not counting when you do it in several languages."

"Well, when he puts it that way..."

"He's not wrong."

"Do you want us to be more appropriate?" Tim pondered nervously.

"No!" Tai was quick to reassure him. "I love you all just the way you are, it's better to be blunt than pretending to be what you're not." He shrugs, shoulder brushing Ragnar's head. "I mean, how else am I gonna learn to pinpoint honesty?"

"Little dude, that was beautiful."

"Thanks, Terry."

"I knew all my teachings weren't being wasted." Ruslan let out a satisfied noise. "I did a pretty good job grooming you basket cases."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible bad smut belowdeck

"So, Rozie and I have something to tell you." Tim decided to start out with as he set his gaze on the mounted TV. Roy and Jason stared back at him with matching expressions of curiosity.

"Okay, where is Rozie?"

"She's in the shower, said something about wanting to look nice before you both kill us."

"And why would we kill you?" Roy flexed the fingers on his left hand, he had banged them up pretty bad earlier.

"We were supposed to tell you something serious and we sort of forgot." Tim strung out lamely.

"Something serious and you forgot to tell us?" Jason reiterated slowly, his brows knitting.

"Well, what is it?"

"Well... um, you see w-"

"For fuck's sake!" Rozalie stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only one of Roy's well worn band tees with her locs in a high, messy bun. "We have a mission in Gotham."

"What?" Roy blinked while Jason's jaw did that 'I'm mad' ticking thing.

"And you just forgot to tell us?" The bigger man tried not to raise his voice. "Roy, back me up here." He smacked the redhead, who was staring at Roze quite openly.

"It slipped our mind." The Caribbean girl tried to defend.

"Yo-" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't even know what to say to you."

"I do." Roy chimed in. "Y'all fuckers are dumb as shit sometimes! When we started this whole thing, we swore we would talk about any and all things that make us feel like shit. Going back to Gotham is bound to make Timmy feel like shit."

"Basically," Jason backed up. "Kinda rough way to put it, but yeah. Are you okay?"

Tim's face softened in sincerity. "I am, I cried and I got cuddled."

The two chuckled. "So, give us details on what you can." Roy got serious and so, the two spent nearly half an hour discussing what they were allowed to about Grandeur, with Jason voicing a suspicion about what could be a Grandeur base in the territory that Red Hood and Arsenal patrols. That had shocked Tim to no end when he heard that Batman had allowed Roy to live in Gotham with Jason, much less patrol with him too.

"Well you've got our help if you need it, have you told Bart, Kon and Jaime yet?"

"What do you think?"

"Right, I forgot; memory of a goldfish."

"Yeah yeah," Tim rolled his eyes. "Fuck you Todd, go back to sucking Roy's dick nice and sloppy for us."

Normally, when being called out for fucking their friends, people would be embarrassed; not Jason and Roy, though. Them fuckers grinned.

"You got it!" Jason's smile was all teeth and Roy's skin was a pretty shade of red, especially with the blossoming hickeys along his neck, collarbone and chest. The four have sat down and talked about this; Jason knows that Tim is his and vice versa; just like Roy knows that Rozie is his and vice versa but there are times when nature calls and self pleasure just won't cut it. They all trust each other and so the shenanigans ensue.

"Well?" Tim raised a brow and Rozalie laughed when the two looked taken aback for a moment.

"You mean right now?" Roy's green eyes, were blown and wild as they flickered back and forth between his girl and best friend on the screen, acutely aware that Tim was only wearing a pair of sweats.

"No time like the present." Tim's face lit up with mischief. "Jay?"

The man in questioned shrugged to hide the shiver he always got when Tim stared at him, his blue eyes sharp like a glass shard. "I don't mind putting on a show for you both. Roy?" He checked with the redhead.

"I'm game." Roy stood to his feet, already stark naked and that was all he needed to say and do before Jason sank his fingers into his hair to pull him in for a deep and filthy kiss. Tim and Rozalie occasionally got to see flashes of their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths.

"Does watching them still get you hot, Tim?" Rozalie turned to her best friend beside her, noticing the tent in his sweatpants from watching the two on the screen. Timmy's voyeur kink is not a secret by any means, neither is his exhibitionist kink.

Jason groaned when Roy nipped at his bottom lip and retaliated by placing biting kisses on his naked chest; teeth catching on pebbled, pale pink nipples making the red head gasp out the bigger man's name. The sound caused Tim's cock to twitch and Rozalie to clamp her thighs together. There was a dull 'thud' as Jason dropped to his knees in front of Roy, disappearing from view for a couple seconds until Roy had to adjust the screen. Jason swallowed the entire length of Roy's still hard cock in one go, his nose buried in the coarse tufts of red hair on Roy's groin before the archer so much as got a breath out.

"Fuck!" The three hissed simultaneously. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was that Jason was damn near amazing at giving head and he knew it too. Gag reflex what?

Jason pulled off so he could tongue the slit and glans, gathering salty precum to smear on his already spit slick lips. Roy spewed profanities mixed with moans when Jason's swollen lips sucked in tandem with the stroking he had begun. Bobbing his head, his tongue swirled around the head of Roy's cock, the cool metal of his piercing doing the other man in as it repeatedly bumped and dipped into his slit. He groaned around Roy when he felt his cock throb in his mouth, moving to run his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside his dick, the flesh hot and searing against his tongue. Roy pulling his hair hard enough to burn and the tightening of his strong thighs was the tell tale sign he was about to come. Ropes and ropes of hot, slightly salty cum filled Jason's mouth with him swallowing every drop.

Saliva coated Roy's cock in strings when Jason pulled off of him completely, the redhead made a keening noise when he looked at the man kneeling before him, green irises swallowed my pupils of black.

"Timmy?" Jason flitted his eyes back to the two, wild eyes taking in how they were watching with rapt attention, chests heaving and lots of shifting.

"Yeah, Jay?" Jason's voice had gone a tad gravelly and it was something that always riled Tim up.

"You gonna fuck our pretty girl or not?"

Three sets of eyes snapped to Rozalie, the Haitian immediately shying away at the attention.

"Rosa?" Roy drawled, forcing the girl to pay attention to him.

"Yes?"

"Look at Tim." Complying, she turned to see his eyes raking over her form.

"Come here, sweetheart." He beckoned her over with a crook of his finger, the two on the screen letting out whispered words of praise when she crawled over to straddle Tim's lap, biting her lip when the fabric of his pants brushed against her clothed core.

"Yes?" She mumbled, lips brushing his.

"Do you want me to fuck you while our boys watch?"

"Please." Her thighs quivered when Tim shifted underneath her, his muscled thigh flexing against her entrance.

Wrapping her hair around his fist, he pulled her head back to smirk against the skin of her neck, his teeth grazing it when she began a slow rock of her hips.

"Will that get you off?"

The young woman only moaned as a response causing Tim's teeth to dig harder into her neck. "Use your words, beautiful."

"Well fuck." Roy hoarsed out and Tim winked at him making Roy smirk proudly. "That's my boy."

"Ahh, fuck yes."

"Good girl." Tim smoothed his tongue over the bite before sucking at it, longing to see flecks of deep purple on her dark skin. His fingers skimmed up her exposed thighs, calloused pads skimming over scars along the way. In one swift tug, he pulled the panties from her body, exposing her naked to skin to them.

She sighed when Tim's tongue darted out to play with her nipple, flicking it over the metal bar before tugging at it with his teeth. "Tim?" She whined impatiently as he took his time to place wet kisses along her breasts and chest.

"What is it?"

"Can I?" She huffed, making him chuckle and release a puff of air that hardened her nipples even more.

"We do love teasing you." His hands reached up to cup her cheek, eyes tracking the movement when her tongue swiped across his thumb when it brushed her bottom lip. "You should feel how wet she is, guys."

"Don't I miss that." Roy grinned. He loves to remember the time she was sitting on his lap in nothing but lace panties and he let her ride his thigh and with nearly every brush of the fabric, he could feel the dampness of her juices dripping like a faucet.

"Take what you want." Tim whispered and in seconds, she was dragging his sweatpants and boxers off in one go.

"That eager to have his cock in you, reina?"

Distracted by the burning gaze they had on her, she made the mistake of nodding and that's when Tim twisted her nipple, hard. She jolted at the sensation, feeling Tim twitch at her reaction.

"Answer Jay properly."

"Yeah I am," She shifted and dipped her head just in time to watch a bead of precum dribble on her inner thigh. "Want him to fill me up. Please fuck me, Tim; wanna feel you."

Tim's smirk fell away and was replaced with an awed smile. "Well when you ask me like that, how could I ever deny you anything? Take what you want."

"Jesus!" Jason grunted out, his hand reaching down to wrap around his cock and a quick glance at Roy let him know they were on the same wavelength. Jason missed the two like crazy and while the four of them wrapped up in each other was fucking phenomenal, he just missed having them close, mostly. A drawn out moan pulled him from his own mind quick enough to see Rozie ease herself down on Tim's length until he was buried in her to the hilt.

"How does my beautiful girl feel Tim?" Roy's hand twisted his cock at the base before stroking at a slow pace, really wanting to drag it out, following Jason's lead.

"Fucking divine." He grunts.

"Rozie, how does my boy feel?"

"L-Like sin. So warm and hard, can feel him everywhere." Tim's cock is more length than girth which makes it easier for her to really feel all of him, his heat striking her insides like that of a just lit match.

"Well don't you know how to boost a man's ego?" Tim's hand found her waist as she continued to grind down on him, burying her face in his neck at how raw it felt. Lifting her hips so that only his tip was inside her, she drove back down, fucking herself on his cock as Tim snapped his hips up into hers.

"Good, Rozie." Tim flung his head back. "You're so fucking tight, damn near suffocating my cock." His fingers dug into her sweat sheened skin when he felt her walls flutter around him.

"Does taking what you want make you feel good?"

"Yes."

"Timmy, Rozie. Fucking hell."

The sounds of Roy and Jason jacking off to them was rearing them on.

"You both like riding us slow, don't you?"

Roy met her eyes and holding the contact as the tortuously slow grinding of her hips never faltered. "I do."

Jason caught Tim's eyes to catch the younger man's nod. Jason loves when Tim rides him, he knows how to keep him on the edge and pulls him back before he tips over.

"Makes it feel so much filthier doesn't it, feeling as if everything is turned up to eleven with each stroke?"

"Roy baby," She hissed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, angel. We miss you both more than you know."

"We miss you both too." Tim gritted out, feeling the familiar heat pool in his stomach and he knew Rozie was close too when she started clenching around him more.

"Tim!" She screamed and the others weren't about to quiet her down as the walls were soundproof. He trapped her hands behind and began to fuck up into her at a bruising pace.

The coil in her stomach snapped and she came with a bitten of version of all their names. Her cum paints Tim cock that's still nestled in her and he has to grip the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm so he doesn't cum in her, even though it's pretty damn tempting. "On your back, baby girl."

The Caribbean girl obliges, her legs spread wide much to Tim's pleasure.

"Why don't you turn a bit and show Jason and Roy that pretty little pussy, show them how soaked you are."

Adjusting herself so that they can see, her face flames when Roy let's out a lot whistle. "I miss eating you out, gorgeous."

"Harper!" She whines in embarrassment, making them all chuckle before Tim was turning her around to face him. Slotting himself between her legs, he brushes his cock head against her folds and clit, her quiet moaning and her wetness being all that he needed to kickstart his orgasm. With a few pumps, spurts of the warm pearlescent liquid shooting out on her shirt with a few drops catching her chin.

Roy and Jason came with a shout after watching Rozie pull Tim down to kiss him, the sticky cum pasting their skin as they shared languid kisses.

"Don't think I'm not still pissed at you two fuckers."

"Shut up, Jason." Tim huffs, helping Rozie up before the two move to clean themselves up as Roy and Jason do the same. "If you don't cuss us out, I'll let you fuck my mouth when I get back."

"Deal."

"If you guys need any help before you get here, let us know."

"You'd have to check with boss man and if you get the clear, you know it's deep shadow conditions." Tim answers as he fixes his hair. It's gotten longer, almost as long as Roy's shoulder length hair. "Speaking of shadow, how's e-"

"Don't. Jason cuts him off with a strained sigh. "Don't do that to yourself Tim."

"I just want to be prepared."

"They're nothing you need to prepare yourself for. It's not worth it."

"I know."

"You probably won't be able to avoid them while you're there but you're not obligated to speak to them."

"Have you spoken to them recently?"

Jason shrugs. "Had tea with Alfie for his birthday outside the manor and you know besides him, I only work with them sporadically."

Tim sighs guiltily. "I still feel terrible about that."

"No reason to be."

"Yes." Tim whines. "You were getting along great with them and then that happened and I had to make you choose."

"Hold up." Jason snaps. "You didn't make me choose anything, if anything they did. Made me see how they treat someone they considered family and had me wonderin' if I'd end up in a situation like that. I made the right decision by looking for you Tim; I knew you'd never just leave without a fight."

"I love you."

"Love ya too. Get some sleep, 'cause afterglow is a good look, ya still kinda look like shit."

"Wow, thanks Jay."

"No problem, pretty boy." He winks dramatically.

"You both should be sleeping too." Rozalie chimes in and with a quick check on the time she sees it's nine fifty-three here which means it's five fifty-three in the morning in Gotham; post patrol.

"Yes dear." The two vigilantes chorus.

"When you two get here, we're having that talk." Roy reminds them and the four say their goodbyes before disconnecting.

"You gonna be okay?" Rozalie turns to Tim.

"I'll never be okay but I can try not to let it haunt my every waking moment."

The enhanced girl nods in agreement before kissing Tim's cheek as a goodnight before going to her own room. The former Robin tortures himself by imagining his former lives without him and lets that force him into a restless sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Gotham City. May 2, 2016**

••~••~••

 

"Guys," Ruslan calls to them from the cockpit. "We're here." His voice is hard, features stoic as he prepares to land the jet.

The team had quieted down since they heard they were half an hour away from Gotham airspace. They knew better than to say anything to Tim, so they just busied themselves with anything they could get their hands on, that being each others' weapons. Ruslan had made it a priority that they should get familiar with each weapon the member of the team uses, in case of emergency; well except Tai's lantern ring.

Upon landing, they grabbed their stuff and walked off the jet, Ragnar and Shiro flanking them. After going through the necessary procedures, they were led to Tim, Ana's and Terry's cars, the three each owned different versions of Bugatti.

"Here are your cars." Ruslan gestured. "Get a long look because you won't be driving them."

"Why not?" Terry groaned.

"The other big boys and I agreed it was too flashy, we don't want any eyes on you guys.

Tim shifted, fighting the urge to try and look for Oracle's cameras and Tai stepped a little closer to him.

"Well how are we supposed to get around?" Jean-Paul questioned as he gently yanked Zhora's hair tie from around her wrist before putting his shoulder length blonde hair in a messy bun at the nape of his neck.

"Bring them in!" Ruslan yelled and then three cars drove on on the tarmac. One was black with the other two being silver and a bluish gray.

Slade stepped out of a Dodge Charger Hellcat, Dembe and Raymond stepped out of a Cadillac CTS-V and lastly, Kate came out of a Jaguar XJR 575. The team exclaimed happily at both the cars and the people that drove them in. Ruslan, Slade (yes, that same Slade with the one eye), Raymond Reddington, Dembe Zuma and Kate Kaplan are the backbone of Eko Rogue, nothing goes on within the organization that they don't know about out.

After the team briefly greeted their other superiors, Rozalie, Tai, Jean Paul and Kate (Mr. Kaplan as she prefers to be called) decided to go with Tim in the Charger to drive to their housing location. They were silent, staring out the window as Tim manoeuvred through Gotham with an ease he was hoping to Hell he'd forget, his face tight and hands clenching and unclenching around the steering wheel as his eyes took in Gotham again.

Not much has changed.

It's still cloaked in fog, still smells like smoke, body odor, hot garbage and decay.

"Relax, dearie." Mr. Kaplan, bless her heart, knew his thoughts were running a mile a minute, leaned forward to soothe his messy bangs. The three in the back gave Kate the front seat despite her vehement protests. "You'll get wrinkles."

Jean-Paul opened his mouth to ask something but was cut off by the sound of bikes and they all watched as one sped by and melded into the traffic, slipping in front of the Big Bosses' car at the front while the other one remained behind Tim's car. Tim straightened up behind the wheel, him and the others on alert until Tai grinned when he saw a familiar shock of red hair.

"Your boyfriends are insane."

Jason and Roy had took it upon themselves to discreetly act as the team's escort through Gotham and it made them relax with a chuckle at how extra Tim and Rozie's boyfriends were.

"Throw the whole boyfriend away." Ruslan's voice popped up on the car's comm line and there was a round of laughter that soothed Tim's nerves and calmed his mind.

"Boss Man, do they know where they're going?" Tai asked.

"They do, we decided to tell them about it. Thought it might help Tim cope." Slade spoke up over the line.

"We love you guys!" Ana yelled over the line and the rest of the. team voiced their agreement before Kate began to speak, effectively silencing them all.

"Before you all joined, the boys and I vowed we'd protect each and every one of you with our lives, this mission is no different. Grandeur has been around for years, it's a mess we swear to clean up and a fight we intend to win. This is our fight, always have been but all of you are very stubborn and decided that you wanted it to be your fight as well, I am very proud of all of you and also very scared for you. Grandeur has taken away so much from us but Hell will freeze over first if they think we're letting them take you away."

  
••~••~••~••~••~••

"Ana?" Slade glances at her through the rearview window of the Cadillac before looking back on the road.

"Eyepatch?"

Zhora, Wiki and Terry guffawed as Slade rolled his eyes. "We're almost there, check to see if everything's still on the up and up, Dembe should've already forwarded the details." He effortlessly slipped off road then moved so he and Dembe could switch positions. "When you're done, contact Jean and have him do the same."

"Sure thing."

Just after a few more turns, Slade drove up to a massive compound and then parked amongst the others in a hidden garage. After that, he and his colleagues faced their team of young agents.

"Welcome to your humble abode for God knows how long." Raymond greeted them warmly as he took his Fedora off. "It is yours to eat, work, play, unwind and renovate as you see fit. This place is locked up tighter than that dungeon I was trapped in for ten days on a cargo ship to Tanzania. No outsider is getting in here undetected let me assure you, if they so much as breathe, you'll be notified." His eyes take in their awe as they stare at the house and he grins when they land on Jason and Roy. "Jason, Roy, you both are more than welcome to stay and to come and go as you please."

The compound was wider than it was longer. Acres upon acres of wooded land that belonged to them. There was an indoor and outdoor training ground, a small conference room, a room for solely tech, a room that stored the team's suits and weaponry, a huge entertainment room, a lounge, a big kitchen and of course, a swimming pool. All of this plus rooms for them all. Shiro and Ragnar have a lot of space to run around to their heart's content, Wiki and Zhora will walk them later so they can get acquainted with the territory.

"Shall we?"

Everyone filed into the house and immediately found a spot to just sit and take a breather, watching in silence as the men who came in the van that transported their luggage arrived and began to carry said luggage inside the house.

"Your rooms are further to the back, your suitcases will be placed in the lounge room so you can get them after you've all picked a room. It's your space, decorate it to your liking." Dembe informed and all the girls cooed because he rarely talks but he's also very kind to and very protective of each and every one in this room and his accent is a plus too. The others love hearing when Rozalie and Dembe talk to each other because their accents are quite nice to hear together. Dembe is also a very large man with a shaved head and dark skin that just almost seemed to shine.

"Are we missing anything?" Kate turned to the older men.

"Housekeeping." Slade answered, fingers idly playing with the tiny tassels on the couch's throw pillows.

"Ah yes, a crew will come in a couple times a week to clean. But, your rooms and clothes will be your responsibility to look after, it will only be cleaned for you if we see that you are unable to do so yourselves; meaning, busy with a mission."

Wiki raised her hand. "Tell Tim that overworking himself doesn't count."

"Wiki?"

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"Fuck you."

"Please don't curse in front of Tai, he's only eleven."

"I've heard worse aunty Kate, believe it or not." Tai barely looked up from his Switch.

When her eyes narrowed at this, everyone pointedly looked away. Kate hates when anybody curses in front of Tai. "From who?"

Tai still didn't even look up. "Everyone here except you, Dembe and Raymond."

"Is that so?" The petite older woman pinned them with a harsh glare before preparing to stand, she barely got up before everyone that wasn't Raymond and Dembe scattered like ants. Yes, so did Ruslan, Raymond and Slade.

Dembe laughed quietly, large shoulders shaking as he watched everyone practically step on each other to get out. His colleagues and the young agents are a few of the best to ever do it, some of the most dangerous people he's ever come across and there they went, running from the scolding of Mr. Kaplan, she's sixty eight by the way. "It still amazes me how you're able to do that Kate."

Raymond laughs in agreement. "Oh, I just love it." Raymond stands and puts on his fedora which prompted Dembe to stand and offer Mr. Kaplan his hand so she could get up as well and after she accepted, Raymond spoke. "Tell Slade and Ruslan that if they need anything else, they know how to reach us and we'll have Baz with us next time we come back." The fugitive told Tai. "The same goes for you and the other gremlins. We must be heading back to D.C. now, Lizzy and the task force needs our help."

"Will do." The young green lantern stood up from the couch and stretched. "Tell Liz and the others I said 'hi'." He hugged them all before walking them out, then watched as their cars disappear from sight before he went back inside and locked the door.

••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~••~

Tim hauled his luggage to his room with Jason's help. His room, along with the rest of the team's rooms were beyond a set of double doors past the lounge that span down a long hallway. Tim picked one of the rooms across from Rozie and just collapsed on the freshly made bed.

"At least take your shoes off." Jason sighed before putting Tim's suitcases down and walking over to the smaller man. Tim waited until his boyfriend came close enough so he could jump up and latch on to him.

"JASON!" He wrapped his arms around the other man's neck while Jason just held onto him tightly, grinning like a love sick fool as he looked at Tim.

"I missed ya, Timmy."

"I missed you too, Jay." Tim pressed a kiss to Jason's already eager lips, just happy to have him this close again. Roze and Tim last saw their boyfriends on Thanksgiving and Roy even brought Lian that time. Lian adores Rozalie and just loves talking Tai's ear off. "So much."

"I'm glad the big bosses let us stay with you and Rozalie."

"I'm glad too, I know I could've done this mission even if you both weren't here but I'm glad I don't have to." Tim gracefully sets himself on his feet before hugging Jason one more time.

"Even if we weren't allowed to come here, Roy and I would've found some way to check on you."

"Speaking of Roy," Tim took Jason's hand and walked them both across the hall to Rozie's room where she and Roy were currently embracing. She has her arms around his waist while his hands are cupping her cheeks and they're just looking at each other.

"Aw Timbo, why don't you look at me like that?" Jason exclaimed obnoxiously to a bamboozled Tim.

"Jason, I'm pretty sure I just looked at you like that not even five minutes ago."

"you're right," The vigilante exclaimed. "I just wanted to get their attention."

Rozalie let go of Roy before she turned to Jason and rolled her eyes. "You always gotta ruin shit, don't you?"

The big man shrugged before looking at his watch and then then opening his arms, causing the other three to groan.

"Jason, don't do it."

"Jason, please don't."

"Jason, no." Rozalie pleaded, even though it was no use.

"Jason, yes." He spread his arms wider. "Now, where's my sugar, brown sugar?"

Rozalie shook her head before walking the short distance to hug Jason tightly. "I did miss you, big guy."

Roy, deciding to play along turns to Tim, the latter's eyes squinting in suspicion. "Roy Harper, don't you d-"

"Come gimme a cavity, sweet thang." Roy trapped Tim in a bear hug, lifting him of his feet and everything.

"Harper, I'm a grown man. Put me down."

"Sorry, Tim. I just missed you." Roy gave Tim an affectionate squeeze before kissing his forehead and placing him back on his feet. Tim blushed beet red before a small giggle slipped past his pale pink lips.

"I missed you too, Roy."

"Well isn't that the cutest giggle you've ever heard in your life, boys?"

"Rozalie, don't encourage them." Tim's voice cracked as both boys began to coo at him. "Now, am I smoking this spliff by myself or what?"

"Oh shit, I have one too and I still got some weed left!" Rozalie happily announced before retrieving the spliff and a lighter from her purse.

"Yes!" Jason was relieved. "I still have grabba left but Roy and I ran out of weed."

"Tim and I don't have grabba at all." Rozie explained as Tim went to get the small kit he keeps his weed stuff in.

"Why not just smoke it ital?" Roy questioned and the three looked at him as if he was nuts.

"Ital finna put our asses to sleep and we got work to do." Rozalie and Tim went out on her balcony, sat on the ground and let their feet swing through the spaces in the railing. Roy and Jason joined them, the former sitting behind Rozalie and the latter following his lead by sitting behind Tim. Rozalie lit her spliff before passing the lighter to Tim so she could do the same. The ex-vigilante took a pull and then inhaled deeply, letting it warm him up, his chest especially, before he exhaled the smoke in wispy puffs.

The four shared the two spliffs amongst them for a bit before Jason and Roy rolled their own.

"I know damn well y'all ain't smoking in here!" Ruslan booms from somewhere in the house.

"We are!" Tim yells back.

"Cool, I'll go get my blunt!" 


End file.
